Ever wonder
by Hinata Aron
Summary: A fanfiction about Church and Tucker.  Church finds out something that he didn't want to know but wondered about oince.


**YEY! second fanfiction! this one is about ChurchxTucker mentioned CaboosexDonut. hope you like :3**

Church walked into his room and slammed the door close. He flipped on the light and fell onto his bed not caring if there was stuff on it. He looked at the ceiling trying to stop flashes of what had just happen from coming. He closed his eyes when he heard knocking at his door. Tucker started to call his name; Church took his pillow and covered his face. As he tried to zone out Tucker, but as he did the flashes of what happened came back stronger. Church cursed himself for enjoying what had happened even slightly. When the knocking and the calling of his name died down ;Church removed the pillow. Church knew who he could blame for all of this happening. Caboose. It was all his fault. If he hadn't of come in and talked about how good Donut and him were doing ; then this wouldn't had happened. The memory came back, and this time he welcomed it. Only if to get the facts and prove that it really was all Caboose's fault and not his.

Church was sitting at the table reading his newspaper and drinking his black coffee. Tucker sat across from him looking at a porn magazine. Caboose came in and sat down next to Church.

"Hey, hey Church. I had the best time last night with Captain Cupcake! It was so great. We were kissing behind a big rock and his lips tasted like licorice. Well then he trusted his tongue in my mouth. And when he did that I pushed him down then-"

"Caboose! What makes you think I want to hear this?" Church yelled cutting off the blue solider.

"Wellllll because of you and-" Caboose didn't get to finish that sentence because his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. A smile grew on his face when he say who it was. "Sorry Church I've got to take this. Hey Sprinkles..." Caboose's voice tailed off as he exited the base. Church heaved a sigh of relief and went back to his newspaper. After a moment of silence Tucker spoke up.

"Ever wonder what it's like?"

Church laid his paper down and looked at Tucker for a second. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know. Donut and Caboose. Their always together and doing, you know, **stuff**."

"Ya...so?"

Tucker took a breath. "So, ever wonder what it feels like to do **stuff** with another guy?" Church just looked at Tucker. "I mean," Tucker continued, "is kissing a guy way better than kissing a girl, and that's why there are gays and bis."

"How should I know? All I've ever done were girls."

"But haven't you ever wondered?"

Church decided to be honest. "Yea I have, but who doesn't?"

Tucker all of a sudden stood up and walked over to Church. He leaned down right next to Church's ear. "Want to find out?" Tucker asked.

"Waaaaa?" Was all Church could get out before Tucker turned his head toward him and kissed him. Church was shocked at first, but found himself enjoying it. Church started to kiss him back. Then Tucker slipped his tongue into his mouth. Church also liked this.

When the two finally came up for air their faces were flushed. Tucker looked at church in the eyes. He smiled. "That was pretty good. I just might become bi now."

Church could feel his face heating up slightly. He pushed Tucker off and got up to leave. "Just don't expect to be able to do me again." Church was at the doorway leaving the kitchen when Tucker grabbed his arm. Church turned and looked at Tucker.

"You sound like you didn't enjoy it, and if you didn't enjoy it then why did you kiss me back?"

Church jerked his arm free and started to walk away. "Why don't you just do it with Caboose!"

"Can't because he's meeting Donut behind the base. Bow chick a bow wow."

"Tucker."

"Yea Church?"

"Go fuck yourself and don't ever do that again to me." Church walked down the hallway ignoring Tucker calling his name. This brought Church back to reality. Church rolled over on to his stomach and looked out his window. He could just barely see Sarge trying to shoot Grif over by the red base with one of Sarge's new weapons. Church then began to wonder if anyone from the red base ever experienced what he just did. Then something accrued to him. _What was Caboose goanna say before his phone went off._

**Well thats the end of this story. I thought of this story after the simmions and griff one so yea there both a like. Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
